Back to Mt Doom
by Crazykid2002
Summary: Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, accompanied by a girl named Terry and the Fellowship have to go back to Mt Doom to destroy yet another Ring. Will they make it? Will they lose everything? Read to find out.Hope you enjoy:) I don't really know why I'm writing this cause no one ever reads my FanFics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO? THATS RIGHT YOU GUESSED IT ( and if you didn't guess shame on you)I'M BAAACCCCCKKKK .(MANIACAL LAUGH) ANYWAY I TOOK A LITTLE BREAK FROM FAN FICTION BUT I'M BACK. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.P.S This is my newest story and its about LORD OF THE RINGS! YAY. I (sadly) don't own the Lord of The Rings characters or places but I own my O/C. P.P.S My O/Cs name is Terry (I know, I know its sounds a bit (a lot actually) like Merry.P.P.P.S this story is set after the Movie/book The Return of The King but Frodo didn't leave. OK Finally after all that talking you may finally read my story ;P

_Terrys POV

Merry, Pippin and I were sneaking through the crops at Farmer Maggots Farm stealing all sorts of things like Carrots.

" Think of how mad Farmer Maggot would be if he found us?"

Said Pippin. Merry replied with

" I don't care, as long as we have enough vegetables for first breakfast, second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, Dinner and supper!"

Then we heard very loud barks coming from about 100 metres away.

"Run"

Merry, Pippin and I yelled in unison. We ran as fast as our hobbit-feet could take us and then we fell off a ledge about four metres high but somebody broke our fall. I was getting squashed by Pippin and Merry looked like he was in a painful position with a bag of vegetables on his back.

" I saved the Vegetables"

said Merry and then we all heard

" Can you please get off me?"

Pippin got of the top of me and I got up to see the one and only Frodo Baggins lying down with dirt and leaves all over him.

"FRODO!"

We all screamed. Pippin helped him up and I helped Merry get up. Then Frodo said "

Have you three been stealing from Farmer Maggot again?"

And then I said

" Its not stealing, its permanently borrowing without asking"

and then Frodo said

"What happened to the innocent little Hobbit who always wore dresses and wore flowers in her hair?"

And then I pointed two Merry and Pippin and said

"Those two goofballs kidnapped her and then when they let her go she was exactly like them."

Frodo laughed and shook his head then he said

"Well we better head back to Hobbiton. Some people are starting to prepare for Gandalfs visit."

As the sun started to set we began walking back to Hobbition. We went to Frodos house and went to get the decorations from one of the cupboards. We hung Fairy Lights, Set up chairs and tables. Sam Gamgee trimmed the flowers and bushes. Gandalf came around the corner on his horse and waved to everyone, his face gleaming. Finally he managed to get through the crowed to where we were standing.

"Hello Frodo,Sam,Merry,Pippin and Theresa."

My face started getting red. I hated the name Theresa.

"Please Gandalf"

I said

"Call me Terry"

and then Merry said

" Yeah, She doesn't like it when people use her real name."

Gandalf then got off his horse and let it run around on a little field.

"THANK YOU ALL FOR THIS WONDERFUL EVENING"

Gandalf yelled out when it was 11:00pm. Everyone slowly walked back to their Hobbit-holes. Merry,Pippin and I started walking off in one direction because we all lived next door to each other.

"MERRY,PIPPIN,TERRY COME TO ME NOW"

Gandalf yelled after us. We all turned around and walked back to him.

" Now Terry, I'm sure you've heard the story about the One Ring and the adventure these Hobbits went on"

he said pointing to Sam,Frodo,Merry and Pippin.

"Yes Gandalf I have heard it many times."

then Gandalf said

" Well before Frodo and Sam destroyed the Ring, Sauron, with the help of Saruman made another Ring, with greater powers and this one can also only be destroyed in Mt. Doom. Anyway The ring has fallen into my hands but I cannot take it there. Are you five willing to go to Mt Doom and destroy it?... With the other members of the Fellowship of the ring."

We all nodded and said

"We will try our hardest"

in unison.

"Well since I am staying in the Shire for a while I'll give it to you the day that I leave. Alright you may all go to bed now"

said Gandalf and with those words we all walked to our Hobbit-holes and went to sleep. _

A/N: ok chapter one is done. Yay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/NHello I just want to thank the people that have viewed my story even though there are only 7 it means alot to me. Anyway just one thing Terry is a two years younger than Pippin (In this story Pippin is 34. Merry is is 44. Frodo is 56 so that means Terry is 32)So on with the Story.P.S Single Inverted Commas is when a chracter is thinking 'pineapples' I was just thinking about Pineapples. Okay? Okay on with the story.

* * *

Merrys POV

I woke up and thought about what had happened the previous night.

'We were going to destroy another ring. There will probably be more wars. Frodo,Sam,Pippin,Terry and I. Wait!'

I thought

'Terry is under age.'

I jumped out of bed and ran to Frodos hobbit-hole and saw Gandalf sitting outside.

"Gandalf, Terry is under age so I think she should just stay back here, you know to be safe"

Gandalf smiled down at me and said

"Pippin was 5 years under age"

I said

" but he's a boy, she's a girl!"

Then Frodo walked out and said

"Merry, what are you doing?"

And I said

"Talking to Gandalf."

Then Frodo waved to someone behind me and then I saw her. Terry was standing there, tears flowing down her cheeks. I started to open my mouth to speak but then she yelled

"SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME ON AN ADVENTURE, BECAUSE I'M AND UNDERAGE GIRL YOU THINK I CAN'T LOOK AFTER MYSELF?!"

then she ran off.

"TERRY WAIT!"

I yelled after her and I started jogging after her. Then Frodo said

"Merry, I think you've said enough"

Then he started running after Terry. I walked to my house, went inside, Locked the door and slumped down against the wall.

'Terry was my best friend,other than Sam,Pippin and Frodo. Wait Frodo, He ran after her instead of me.' I thought

Terrys POV

I woke up and got dressed. I walked over to Merrys hobbit-hole to see if he was there. I knocked but no reply came

'He must be asleep'

I thought so I walked over to Pippins hobbit-hole, but I heard him snoring from the front door. I walked to Frodos place where I saw Merry speaking to Gandalf.

"Gandalf, Terry is under age so I think she should just stay back here, you know to be safe"

Gandalf smiled down at him and said

"Pippin was 5 years under age"

After that Merry said

"but he's a boy, she's a girl!"

Tears started falling silently down my cheeks. Then Frodo walked out and said

"Merry, what are you doing?"

Then Merry said

"Talking to Gandalf."

Frodo waved to me and then Merry turned around to see me. he started to open his mouth to speak but then without thinking I yelled

"SO YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME ON AN ADVENTURE, BECAUSE I'M AN UNDERAGE GIRL,YOU THINK I CAN'T LOOK AFTER MYSELF?!"

Then I turned and ran. I heard Merry scream

"TERRY WAIT!"

But I just kept going. I ran to the meadow and climbed a giant tree.

"Terry"

I heard someone whisper. I turned around and saw Frodo sitting on a branch next to me

"He didn't mean to hurt you, he was just trying to protect you"

he said

"But I don't need protecting!"

I said. Then Frodo said to me

" You are one of the toughest Hobbits I know. And you are a great Hobbit, Merry is just overprotective of you."

"but why is he protective of me?"

I asked and then Frodo replied

" because you're the only girl that really hangs out with us. Plus I think he has a tiny crush on you."

I was shocked.

"Well I have a crush on him. But please don't tell anyone. I want to keep it a secret."

I said to Frodo.

"I can see it all, rose red flowers, a beautiful white gown, a dashing tuxedo, if you and Merry get married it will be perfect."

He said smiling.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Terrys POV

"We better start heading back"

Frodo said after a while. We climbed down the tree and set off. About 5 minutes later we were back.

"Thank-you for coming after me Frodo"

I Frodo said

"It's all right."

I waved and started walking to my hobbit-hole. As I walked past Merrys, everything was silent and all the lights were off. 'Probably sleeping or not there' I thought so I walked past and went inside my hobbit-hole. I wasn't hungry so I sat down and read a book. After about an hour there was a knock at my door so I got up and answered it. It was Pippin.

"Hi Pippin, come in"

I said and he walked inside.

"Hi Terry"

he said.

"Merry wanted me to let you know that if you hate him, thats fine. I know he hates himself. And he also wants you to know that what he said was stupid and if you want to go on an adventure you can."

Said Pippin. I said

"Can you please tell Merry that I don't hate him and he shouldn't hate himself... Please?"

"Alright I will."

Said Pippin as he walked out of my house.

Pippins POV

I walked out of Terrys house and started walking to Merrys house. I knocked and went inside. I saw Merry sitting at the table.

"She said she doesn't hate you and se doesn't want you to hate yourself."

Then Merry got up and went to the kitchen.

"I think this calls for some food."

Then I said

" Great, I haven't even had afternoon tea yet."

Then Merry poked his head out of the kitchen ad gave me a half-confused, half-crazy look.

"No afternoon tea?" He said in barely a whisper.

"Well we better change that"

he said speaking louder and smiling.

Terrys POV

I walked over to Merrys house and knocked. He opened the door with cream all over his face.

"You've got a little something"

I said pointing to his whole face. I then pulled him into a giant hug and said

"I'm sorry for over-reacting"

and then he said

"I'm sorry, I really do want you to come, I was just trying to protect you."

"You have cream all over your face"

I said and then Merry did the most immature thing possible. He wiped his face all over my shoulder.

"Merry!"

I said in between fits of laughter. Merry smiled and said

" do you want to come inside?" And I said

"Sure."

We walked inside and into the kitchen and we saw Pippin with cream literally all over him. It was in his hair, on his face, on his arms and legs and all over his clothes.

"What did you guys do? Gather all the cream in Hobbiton and pour it all in a giant bucket?"

(The Bucket was the size of a big bath) and then Pippin said

"Yep."

Then Merry and Pippin picked me up by my arms and legs and dumped me in the bucket of cream.

"MERRY,PIPPIN!"

I screamed while laughing.

"now I'm covered in cream!"

I said. I climbed out of the bucket and said

"Who wants a hug?"

And they just started shaking their heads quickly.

"No no no no no no no"

they said in unison. Then I quickly pounced on them and started hugging them. Me and Pippin looked at each other and nodded. Then we picked Merry up and dropped him in the bucket. Then I pushed Pippin in. There was a knock at the door. We all walked over to the door, covered in cream and answered it. It was Gandalf with Frodo and Sam behind him.

Gandalfs POV

When the door opened I saw three little hobbits covered in cream.

"Hi Gandalf"

Said Merry

"What can we help you with?"

Pippin started licking his cream-covered arm.

"This is really good. You two should try some."

He said looking at Merry and Terry. Then Merry and Terry also started licking their cream-covered arms.

"In two days time I shall be leaving and The Fellowship Members will arrive to accompany you to Mt Doom." Pippin, Terry and Merry all looked up from their arms.

* * *

Authors Note: Please review and tell me if you think I should keep going or just give up. Thanks. Hope you enjoy Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

So I really like writing this story. I will try to update at least once a day or every two days. I will try to keep the chapters the same length. Please review what you think should happen or review to tell me if you like my story or not. Please it would mean alot to me.

* * *

Terrys POV

"Only two days?!"

I said. Gandalf looked down at me.

"Yes Terry only two days."

Frodo and Sam were laughing and pointing at Pippin. I looked at Pippin and saw him licking his other arm.

"Well you had better start packing and getting ready."

Said Gandalf. I walked back to my hobbit-hole and had a nice warm bath. I washed the cream out of my hair and off my face. I got out of the bath and got dressed. I looked at the time.

"7:30pm!"

I cried.

"I haven't even had Dinner!"

I heard a knock at my door. I opened my door and saw Merry and Pippin.

"No dinner" they whispered while looking at me like I was mad.

"Ok bye guys"

I said and they walked off. I cooked some dinner and ate it. After that I read a few chapters from a book. After a while I decided to have my supper and go to bed.

Merrys POV

I walked back home and ate my supper. After that I went to see Frodo. He was outside reading a book.

" Hi Frodo"

I Frodo said

"Hey Merry."

I sat down next to him.

"So... Back to Mordor and Mt Doom."

Then Frodo said

" I know, I'm actually a bit scared to be honest."

I looked up at the sky and said

"Yeah, me too.

" We sat there for a while talking about what might happen.

"What if"

I said

"Gollum was still alive?"

And then Frodo shuddered.

"He bit part of my finger off to get the ring."

It was getting late so I said

"Goodnight Frodo, I'll see you in the morning."

Then I walked back to my hobbit-hole.

Terrys POV

I woke up and saw the sun was shining through a gap in the curtains. To make things worse The light was shining right in my face. I got up and got dressed. I made my bed and opened the curtains. I ate my first breakfast and then I went to my room. I got a bag and started packing for the adventure starting tomorrow. I packed some food, lots of water and some other things. I walked outside and saw Sam Talking to Frodo.

"Do you think we,ll see the elves again Mr Frodo?"

said Sam. I walked past them and waved. Then I saw Merry and Pippin sneaking around Hobbiton. I walked past them and climbed a big tree. I went to the very top and looked out. The view was beautiful. I could see all of the Shire. "

Well Hello there."

Said two voices. I screamed and almost fell out of the tree. I turned around and saw Merry and Pippin standing there with stupid looks on their faces.

"I'm just asking but if I fell when you two said hello who would have caught me?"

They both looked down and then looked at each other. Then we heard really loud screams.

"BLACK RIDERS!"

Somebody screamed. We all looked at each other And climbed down the tree as fast as we could. We ran back to Hobbiton and saw black riders headed for a house. Without thinking I ran to Frodos hobbit-hole as fast as I could and went inside. "

Gandalf?!"

I half whisper-screamed. I found him in the living room with Frodo and Sam. Then Merry and Pippin came bursting through the door.

"You must go now!"

said Gandalf.

"Sneak into your houses from a window and get you stuff. Head for Rivendell. I'll meet you there. Terry here is the ring. Everyday somebody different shall carry it."

We all snuck out of Frodos hobbit-hole and went to Sams hobbit-hole. He got his things and then we all went to Merry,Pippins and my hobbit-holes. We all got our stuff and started to sneak of out Hobbiton. We were almost at the forest but then something grabbed Frodo.

"Frodo!"

Sam screamed really loudly. I turned around and saw A Black Rider with Frodo.

"AAHHHHHHH"

I screamed. It must have been very high pitched because Sam,Frodo, Merry and Pippin all covered their ears. The Black Rider dropped Frodo to the ground and rode off.

"Where did you learn to scream like that?"

Said Pippin.

"I don't know. I was scared. It was a Black Rider and they had Frodo. So I screamed."

Sam asked Frodo

" Are you alright Mr Frodo?"

Frodo nodded.

"If it wasn't for Terry who knows what would have happened.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.


End file.
